


Ruined With a Slap

by blue_idiot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, America ruins the moment, Comedy, England and America are brothers, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mention of a marriage proposal, Russia thinks about how perfect America is, i guess, idk - Freeform, mentions of sex but like thats it, unintentionally though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_idiot/pseuds/blue_idiot
Summary: Ivan wakes up before Alfred and thinks about how perfect Alfred is and how lucky he is. However, Alfred decides to ruin the moment by slapping Ivan.Based on the tumblr headcannon thing where Russia wakes up next to America and like thinks about how happy he is and then Alfred slaps him in the face.





	Ruined With a Slap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom._.edits.ihnl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fandom._.edits.ihnl).



> So like I said in the summary, this is based off of a rusame headcannon. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a gift to someone on instagram who wanted me to write this so here you go! 
> 
> fandom._.edits.ihnl, I hope you like it.

The first thing Ivan noticed when he awoke was that sunlight was filling the room. He blinked groggily and heaved himself up, supporting himself with his arm. He stared at the almost transparent, white curtains in confusing. This wasn’t his room; he had dark curtains because of his and Alfred’s paranoia, he thought. Then, he remembers, that he and Alfred went to go visit Alfred’s brother, Arthur. He gave a yawn and let his arm give out and he fell onto the bed. A protesting whine came from beside him. He smiled at the ceiling and turned his head slightly to peer at his boyfriend. 

Alfred was half awake, turning away from Ivan and pulling the covers over him. He took a deep breath in as he shuffled around, trying to get comfortable again. He shimmied a bit so his head was higher up on his pillow. After being still for two seconds he let out a breath through his nose and smacked his lips and went back to sleep. Ivan simply moved closer to him and wrapped his arm over his shoulders, playing with his boyfriend’s blond hair. Alfred’s face slightly screwed up in a smile and simply gave a small, pleased moan. Ivan could’ve died from cuteness overload. He buried his head in Alfred’s hair. Silver and yellow mixing a bit. 

Ivan couldn’t help but have a huge smile spread on his face. His lover’s scent washing over him. He had that smell that could only be explained as warm. Alfred gave a small snore. He laughed. He peered back up to look at the man’s unconscious face.  
He couldn’t wait to leave England and go back to their house in America, even if they just got there. He couldn’t wait to be surprised with pancakes in the afternoon by a smiling ball of sunshine. To hear the beautiful laugh that belonged to Alfred when he referenced a meme. To be able to hear his gasps and moans of pleasure in his ear. To chase Alfred around the house after he stole something of Ivan’s. To see Alfred posing in Ivan’s clothes in front of the mirror, Ivan coming behind him with his arms crossed, a smile on his face and his boyfriend giving him a sheepish smile. 

How’d he get lucky to even have Alfred exist on this earth? If he and Alfred were born in the time of Ancient Greece, he would’ve thought Alfred was a god or demigod. He turned away from Alfred, after giving him a kiss on his head of course, and folded his arms under his head. He stared at the ceiling. His mind went to a jeweler who he talked to a week before going to England. The ring should be finished by the time they got back. He closed his eyes. God how he hoped Alfred would love it. He picked the most perfect ring he could, something perfect for Alfred. His perfect Alfred. Something to match his blinding smile, his beautiful eyes that could outshine any diamonds. Why was he so damn perfect. He opened his eyes and looked at Alfred again. Fuck, I would die for him, he thought. It was a miracle Alfred loved him back. Which god did he please to be granted the honor to live with the American? Fuck, he was so so so perfect. 

Slap. 

Alfred had turned in his sleep. He threw his hand across Ivan’s face. Ivan only stared at Alfred in surprise, his hand obscuring his view a bit. Ivan removed the hand carefully off his face, dropping it on the mattress. Ivan blinked. Alfred then turned over again, this time on Ivan. Alfred’s head was next to Ivan’s ear and he gave a loud snore. Ivan gave a small huff.

**Author's Note:**

> Little headcannon that Ivan and Alfred are paranoid. Y'know, 'cause of the whole Cold War thing. 
> 
> Also like I still don't know how to work Archive of Our Own so like... I don't know how gifting works, but whatever.


End file.
